Information provided to the existing head unit was changed only when the information was updated and information reflecting the traffic conditions in a mobile terminal such as a smart phone is used when a vehicle is driven but it is not the information in the head unit built in the vehicle. Therefore, there were many inconveniences because the mobile terminal is not fixed when it is operated and services are not provided selectively depending on the driving conditions of the vehicle.
To solve the problems mentioned above, the conventional technologies such as a Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0139623 under the subject titled “Apparatus and Method for Providing Location-Based Information by Using Smart Phone” as illustrated in FIG. 7 related to provide location-based information in real time by connecting a smart phone with a device without a telematics function, but because information cannot be acquired from a variety of navigation applications, a lot of useful information cannot be acquired during the operation of the vehicle. So they had limits to improve user satisfaction.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention intends to propose a technology of providing common and specialized information of at least one internal navigation application built in the head unit and that of one or more mobile terminals in connection with a template of the head unit in a variety of modes.